


Sand and Scales Sometimes Mix~

by Morganas3Ravens



Category: rise of the guardians
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morganas3Ravens/pseuds/Morganas3Ravens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kind of starts with this fic http://archiveofourown.org/works/978472/chapters/1925605 . Pitch is the last true Dracon; a race of humanoid Dragons that could take actual Dragon forms and were considered on of the First Races of the universe of the Golden Age (Seraphina is half-Dracon, and she may or may not show up). The Dracons are also responsible (in the fic only) for the creation of the Fearlings as an attempt at populating the universe. Because of this, however, they were seen as a threat to the later races and the Pooka (the other First Race) and exterminated by the Lunar Armies. If any did survive, they hid on Earth as Humans before deciding it wasn't worth it and retaking their full Dragon forms (aka Dragon myths!).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sand and Scales Sometimes Mix~

It had been a month since any of the Guardians had seen Sandy. While the others were used to that behavior, Jack wasn’t. “Are you guys sure he’ll be fine?” He asked as Tooth flitted and fluttered around the large table in North’s office.

“Mm-hm. Sandy tends to keep to himself anyway…” She smiled warmly as Aster started arguing with North as the Pooka walked into the Workshop. “Besides, he may show up around when he feels like it.” Aster grumbled as he sat down a few seats from Jack, North placing down a plate of cookies as the meeting started.

Meanwhile, Sandy was giggling silently as Pitch continued to groom his hair. The taller immortal had curled his tail around the Dreamweaver, effectively ‘trapping’ him in the darkness of the lair. Except that Sandy wasn’t trapped, and he was enjoying the soft tickle of Pitch’s tongue on his scalp and skin. The dreamsand made some shaky symbols above his head and Pitch huffed.

“Why should I let you leave right now? I’m enjoying having company; you don’t mind having me curled around you… And you can do your job from here. The others can worry, but I want to have you here.” He grumbled possessively and Sandy blinked before rolling his eyes and easily wiggling free. Glancing at Pitch, he couldn’t help but shake slightly with silent laughter; he had managed to put several dreamsand bows into the fur running down Pitch’s back and the crown of black hair that was now mused and flattened.

‘But this meeting is important. I’ll be back soon… or we can move the cuddle pile to my island~’ He signed and Pitch pouted like a kicked puppy before yawning.  
“In all honesty… I think I’ll catch some sleep.” He mused slightly as he curled back up. “And I doubt it is because you’ve been tying dreamsand ribbons into my hair and fur.” Sandy blushed at the statement and Pitch smirked sleepily. “Go to your meeting; just… let me have your company again later.” He seemed to plead before he yawned again and curled up to rest. Sandy nodded and hurried off to the meeting, his appearance and behavior easing the other Guardians worries about his absence over the past month.

Pitch was still pouting and trying to rest as the Fearlings curled and cooed around him; they found this whole thing with the Dreamweaver amusing. Growling at them, he tried to cover his face with the fur at the tip of his tail when he felt something odd when the underscales on his belly and tail touched. Sitting up, he ran a hand over his midsection knowing that the sensitive scales on his hand would let him know if it was a problem or not. A rounded bump, about six, maybe seven inches wide; “An egg… I’m carrying an egg.” He blinked before blinking back tears. Stars were genderless, normally asexual or demisexual, and reproduced by very carefully mixing essences. Dracons were sexual beings that barely made connections permanently; Pitch didn’t even know who his father had been. But this… Stars and Dracons weren’t normally compatible! Right..? “Forget the details for now… I need to find a place with plenty of fish and water. A sunken ship in tropic waters, maybe…” Sighing, he carefully set out to find somewhere to hide. It took him a while, three days and he was sure Sandy had panicked by now, before he found a safe spot; an old sunken ship in what the humans called ‘The Bermuda Triangle’. It was spacious enough for him to take his full form if need be, but small enough that he could make his nest and raise the hatchling. “Perfect.” He smiled as he moved some sand around and curled up. “And plenty of fear to keep me from needing to leave for a while.” Smiling to himself again, he closed his eyes to rest.


End file.
